


Rester ou Partir?

by kisilin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisilin/pseuds/kisilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un monde où Derek a laissé Scott tuer l'alpha et redevenir humain, il doit refaire sa vie. Stiles est là pour l'aider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rester ou Partir?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [go home, or make a home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344484) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Ceci est une traduction. Si vous en êtes capable lisez directement l'oeuvre originale. Je n'ai pas fait corriger cette fic donc toute les erreurs sont les miennes n'hésitez pas à me les signaler.

« Tu as déjà pris ta décision »

Décision n'est pas vraiment le mot. Un plan serait plus juste. Depuis qu'il a retrouvé Laura, le seul plan qu'a Derek, c'est de venger sa mort et de devenir l'Alpha. Scott lui a mis des bâtons dans les roues ou plutôt Peter l'a fait en transformant Scott. Derek en devenant l'Alpha, hérite forcément de Scott, celui-ci fait partie de sa meute, il doit le surveiller et lui enseigner. Derek veut seulement continuer de vivre sa vie comme il l'entend sans bêta inexpérimenté sur les bras. Il est trop jeune pour avoir sa propre meute.

(Laura était trop jeune)

Mais si Derek laisse Scott faire... Il n'est pas sûr que cela fonctionne. C'est un conte pour enfants et dans le pire des cas Scott reçoit les pouvoirs d'un alpha, il se retrouve incapable de les contrôlés, et c'est certain, ils se font tous les deux tué par les Argent. Dans le meilleur des cas, il se retrouve seul.

Quelqu'un respire bruyamment derrière lui— probablement Stiles, les autres savent rester silencieux- Et Peter lève les yeux vers lui en souriant. Qu'importe ce qu'il arrive, il s'est vengé. Kate Argent est morte et c'était elle la meurtrière. Derek ne peut plus lui faire du mal

Il est la seule famille de Derek et Derek ne peut plus lui faire du mal.

« Derek — »

C'est Scott, près de la Fille Argent, celle qui lui a tiré dessus. Derek recule d'un pas et a la dernière satisfaction de savoir qu'à la fin il a surpris son oncle.

« Fais-le »

S'il reçoit les pouvoirs de l'Alpha alors Derek l'affrontera et ce sera la fin de toute façon.

Scott n'a même pas le courage de regarder lorsqu'il tranche la gorge de Peter. Il s'effondre sur ses genoux et tousse et tousse. La fille et Stiles courent vers lui.

Derek le sentirait s'il y avait un nouvel Alpha et ce n'est pas le cas. Avant qu'un Argent puisse l'arrêter, il se transforme et se dirige vers les bois.

Il pense qu'il entend Stiles dire son nom, mais Stiles doit plutôt s'inquiéter de Scott et de la police et de la raison pour laquelle émane de Jackson et lui l'odeur des hôpitaux et du sang. Derek continue de courir.

*  
Deux jours après tout ce qui s'est passé, lorsque Derek revient dans sa vieille maison familiale toujours couverte de ruban de scène de crime, Chris Argent est le premier à se montrer à sa porte.

« Allison m'a dit ce qui est arrivé cette nuit. Ce que tu as fait pour Scott. »

Derek ne prend même pas la peine de grogner. Il ne prend pas la peine de lever les yeux du mur où il nettoie les taches de sang.

« Allez-vous-en!

— En ce qui me concerne, tu es en sécurité ici, Derek», dit Argent reculant vers la porte sans se retourner. Bien, l'autre sait que les loups-garous sont territoriaux. «Mais, je ne serai pas le seul chasseur à venir dans le coin. Kate a fait passer le mot avant que l'Alpha ne la tue. »

S'il faisait confiance à Argent, il demanderait quelle sorte de mot a passé Kate. Il ne prend pas la peine de poser de questions.

« Elle a tué ma famille

— Je sais.

— Je ne ferai de mal à personne. De toute façon, je fais toujours profil bas. Le Shérif pense probablement que j'ai tué Kate. »

Argent rit. Il ne semble toujours pas très amical.

« Le garçon Stilinsky t'a fait innocenter et de toute façon tu faisais déjà pratiquement plus partie des suspects. Fais-attention dans les bois. Pour le moment,la rumeur veut que ton oncle ait eu une meute de chiens entraînés qui s'est échappée la nuit où il est mort. »

Derek ne prend pas la peine de se retourner et Argent ne reste pas. Sauf si Derek fait du mal à quelqu'un, c'est probablement la dernière fois qu'il le voit, avant un bon moment.

Jackson débarque dans sa maison une semaine plus tard, aussi tremblant et effrayé que la nuit où Derek l'y a amené sous les ordres de son oncle.

« Je le veux, je veux être comme toi, vas-y! »

Si Derek le pouvait, il lui offrirait la morsure. Mieux valait une personne qui voulait la morsure qu'une personne comme Scott qui donnait tout pour ne pas l'avoir. Mais, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il le pouvait.

« Non

— J'ai sauvé ton cul cette nuit-là. Je ne suis pas un idiot comme McCall, OK? Je la veux. Tu me donnes la morsure ou je... Je dis au Shérif que tu m'as menacé. Il- »

Derek grogne et projette l'adolescent contre le mur sentant la charpente trembler. Il ne peut rester dans la maison plus longtemps sans qu'elle s'effondre autour de lui.

« Je ne peux pas Jackson. Es-tu sourd? Seul un Alpha peut donner la morsure.

— Mais, McCall—

— Je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Vas-t-en! _Sors de ma propriété_.

— Jésus », dit Jackson et Derek peut sentir la peur. Il pousse Jackson plus loin et il s'en va, mais il se retourne.

« Tu aurais dû le tuer. Tu as tous gâché et rien—

— Dehors »

Il ne fait même pas l'effort d'essayer de ne pas se transformer en loup. Regarder Jackson _courir_ est la chose la plus satisfaisante qu'il a vue depuis un trop long moment.

*  
Cela prend un autre deux semaines avant que Stiles se montre, criant à l'orée du bois au lieu de tout simplement passer le pas de sa porte

« Derek, hey, Derek »

Derek jongle avec l'idée de prétendre qu'il n'est pas là, qu'il a quitté la ville. Sa voiture est cachée et ce n'est pas comme si Stiles pouvait voir la différence. Il ne lui doit plus rien.

« Derek, si tu es là-dedans — Jésus. C'est stupide — Derek! »

Il y a de fortes chances, même si Derek reste où il est, que l'adolescent reste là à crier encore un bon cinq minutes puis qu'il parte à sa recherche dans la maison et il est évident avec ses provisions de nourritures qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la résidence. Derek sort à l'extérieur.

« Que veux-tu, Stiles?

— Quoi aucun bonjour? Aucun merci, Stiles, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais trouvé une histoire fantastique pour empêcher ton père de m'arrêter?

— Pourquoi es-tu ici?

Stiles est intelligent. Il reste suffisamment loin pour que le sens commun de Derek puisse se manifester avant de pouvoir l'atteindre en cas d'attaque.

— Euh, parce que j'étais puni et que c'est la première fois que je peux sortir. Techniquement, je suis toujours puni, mais j'ai la permission de faire des visites à l'hôpital et mon père a dit qu'il considérerait peut-être me laisser sortir avant mon départ pour l'Université. Donc, il y a place à négociation.

Derek serre les dents, mais il réussit tout de même à ne pas se métamorphoser.

« Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu es ici. Scott n'a plus besoin de mon aide.

— Je veux seulement m'assurer que tu es OK, mec. Tu sais. En vivant dans ton effrayante maison détruite par le feu dans les bois au-dessus du donjon où ta psychopathe d'ex t'a torturée.»

Il semble finalement comprendre l'expression de Derek.

« C'est du passé tout ça. Passé et enterré. N'en parlons plus, de toute façon je voulais seulement faire une visite amicale.

— Et pourquoi?

— J'ai pensé que j'aurais au moins le droit à un hochement de tête pour avoir réussi à ce que tu ne sois plus l'Américain le plus recherché de la police, ou du moins, à ce que tu ne me frappes plus. Stiles met ses mains dans ses poches. Écoute, Scott ne le dira jamais, mais merci.

— Je ne l'ai pas fait pour lui. »

Stiles recule d'un pas comme s'il était prêt à partir. Il ne lui tourne pas le dos, tout comme Christ Argent.

— Ouais, tu l'as fait. Donc... fais-le-moi savoir si je peux t'apporter ou faire quelque chose. Mon père se demande sûrement où je suis, ça m'a pris plus de temps venir ici que je le pensais, je dois y aller, mais je vais revenir.

— Ne te donne pas cette peine», dit Derek, mais ce n'est pas assez fort pour que Stiles l'entende ou bien il ignore tout simplement. Il envoie la main à Derek puis retourne dans les bois.

*  
Stiles apparaît deux jours plus tard. Il émane de lui l'odeur des hôpitaux, encore. Derek n'attend pas qu'il crie son nom cette fois.

« Je pensais t'avoir dit de ne pas revenir, dit-il de son porche.

— Je t'ai apporté quelque chose», crie Stiles même s'il est assez près de Derek qu'il pourrait l'entendre murmurer et il agite un sac de papier devant lui. «Une offrande de paix, quelque chose comme ça.»

Derek le regarda.

« Pour quelles raisons?

— Parce que je l'ai vu dans la boutique cadeau de l'hôpital et j'ai pensé à toi, pourquoi es-tu si crispé »

Si Derek pose la question, Stiles va en dire plus long que ce Derek a besoin ou veux savoir, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander qui a été blessé cette nuit-là, si c'est quelqu'un qu'il connait.

« Qui est à l'hôpital?»

Stiles commence par lever les yeux vers lui et puis par les baisser.

« Oh, tu- C'est vrai. Tu étais enfermé quelque chose comme ça et tu n'étais pas là et je pense que tu ne pouvais pas- L'Alpha il a attaqué hum... Qu'est-ce que ça signifie quand la morsure ne tue pas quelqu'un, mais qu'elle ne guérit pas non plus... Je veux dire, elle ne s'est pas transformée en loup-garou, ce n'est pas censé être l'un ou l'autre?»

Bien sûr, il est là pour poser une question. Même sans Scott il y a toujours des questions qui méritent une réponse.

— Ça veut probablement signifier qu'elle a des loups dans sa famille, mais qu'elle n'est pas loup-garou elle-même — il y avait des humains dans ma famille. Ce n'est pas une première. Tu devrais en parler aux Argent si ça t'inquiète.

— Yé, c'est très drôle, mais je ne suis pas très chaud à l'idée de leur dire qu'il y aura peut-être un autre loup dans le coin si jamais Lydia se réveille. »

Stilles le regarde comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Derek reconnaisse le prénom et qu'il lui dise qu'elle est le nom de famille de la fille. Derek ne la connait pas et c'est douloureusement évident à la façon dont Stiles agit la raison pour laquelle il s'inquiète pour elle. Stiles regarde le sac qu'il tient encore et le lance dans la direction de Derek, avec plus de force qu'il pourrait s'attendre de l'adolescent maigrelet. Derek l'attrape automatiquement.

« Fais ce que tu veux avec, je m'en fous. Je pensais... »

Derek sauve le garçon de l'embarras et regarde à l'intérieur du sac de papier, puis cligne des yeux et sort ce qu'il y a l'intérieur.

« Un dictionnaire de Scrabble? Pour faire quoi?

— Tu n'arrêtais pas de lire le dictionnaire quand tu t'es caché dans ma chambre. »

Derek le fixe des yeux.

« Et tu le faisais seulement pour que Danny n'essaie pas de t'adresser la parole n'est-ce pas? OK, wow, je vais le reprendre et te donner quelque chose d'autre comme... As-tu vu ces t-shirts de loup. Je devrais t'en donner, ça va être très cool et on peut oublier que j'ai jamais-

— Non, c'est parfait, dit Derek en pensant à l'énorme et vieux dictionnaire en cuire qui a brûlé avec la maison et aux parties de scrabble qu'il a jouées avec ses cousins humains. Et plus tard avec Laura lorsqu'ils étaient fatigués de courir.

— Tu n'avais pas besoin de me remercier, mais... merci.

Le téléphone de Stiles vibre dans sa poche. Derek fait un mouvement de la tête vers l'objet.

« Tu devrais répondre »

Il rentre avant que Stiles ne puisse répliquer.

Derek se rend à l'épicerie et tombe sur le Shérif Stilinski. Il réussit presque à l'éviter, mais il arrive tout juste devant lui à la caisse.

«Je pensais que vous aviez quitté la ville, dit le shérif d'une voix neutre. Il n'y a pas une irrégularité dans son rythme cardiaque.

— Non

— Vous devriez passer au poste. Vous avez une déposition à faire et nous aimerions éclaircir quelques détails. Il baisse la voix et son cœur se met à battre plus rapidement. Stiles a dit que vous n'étiez pas là, mais vous et moi savons que parfois —

— Je vais passer, dit Derek. Il va devoir parler à Stiles maintenant, au moins pour savoir quels mensonges il a racontés à la police. J'ai entendu dire que les chefs d'accusation ont été abandonnés.

Le shérif regarde le panier de Derek rempli de steak, de chips et autres trucs qui ne pourrissent pas.

«Où restes-tu, mon garçon? Pas dans la vieille maison, j'espère.

— Je vais passer au poste plus tard cette semaine, dit Derek, il finit de payer sa nourriture et part.

Son téléphone sonne pour la première fois depuis des semaines cette nuit-là. La plupart de ses amis de New York se sont lassés de l'appeler maintenant et Scott et Stiles n'ont plus de raison d'utiliser son numéro. Pourtant, c'est le numéro de Stiles qui s'affiche.

« Quoi?

— Mon père dit qu'il t'a vu aujourd'hui et que tu es censé aller au poste faire une déposition, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être savoir qu'est ce qu'on a raconté.

— Au sujet, de mon oncle et de ses chiens entraînés.

— Des attaques fait par des animaux, Derek, ce n'est pas comme s'il nous croyait, mais je pense qu'en ce moment il préfère ne pas savoir et de toute façon, tous ceux qu'ils auraient arrêtés sont morts, il soupira. À part Scott, ça serait désastreux. Scott flippe encore à propos de ce qui s'est passé quand il n'est — c'est sans importance, veux-tu que je te le raconte.  
— Je t'écoute »

Derek ne voit pas Stiles pendant une semaine après cela et puis lorsqu'il le fait, pour une fois ce n'est pas parce que Stiles est venu le trouver. Il est dehors à faire son jogging, pas métamorphosé, juste appréciant le jour, lorsqu'il repère son odeur dans les bois dans un endroit où il n'y a pas de sentier et où personne ne peut le trouver s'il se blesse. Derek se retourne et suit l'odeur pour s'assurer qu'il est en sécurité. Même si Derek est le seul loup-garou dans le coin ça ne veut pas dire que les Argent ou d'autres ne lui causeront pas de problèmes. Peu importe ce à quoi il s'attendait, tout ce qu'il trouve c'est Stiles couché sur le dos au sommet d'un rocher, se relevant sur ses coudes lorsqu'il entend Derek arriver.

« Wow, bonjour, je ne pensais pas te voir ici.

— Que fais-tu? »

Stiles hausse les épaules et s'assoit.

« Rien, je m'ennuyais donc je me suis dit que j'irais me promener.

— Oui, je peux voir que tu te promènes.

— Il s'est avéré que se promener seul était ennuyeux, qui l'aurait cru? A moins bien sûr d'être Thoreau (1) ou quelque chose comme ça, tu es probablement un genre de Thoreau loup-garou, mais je m'ennuyais et j'ai donc décidé de m'arrêter. Pour m'ennuyer encore plus. Regarder le ciel est moins amusant quand je suis sobre. Scott est avec Allison pratiquement tout le temps maintenant et je n'ai plus rien à dire à Lydia-dans-le-coma et sérieusement tu ne peux pas m'arrêter? Normalement, tu me menacerais de cogner ma tête contre un arbre si je ne me tais pas tout de suite.

Derek cligne des yeux.

« Tu veux que je te menace?

— Nooon », dit Stiles avec l'air de se dire que Derek est la personne la plus stupide avec laquelle il a parlé cette semaine. (Ce qui ne peut pas être vrai, après tout il passe régulièrement du temps avec Scott.)

« C'est seulement étrange que tu ne le fasses pas

— Tu m'as aidé avec la police. Je t'en dois une.

— Si cela aide, j'ai aussi aidé Scott avec la police. »

Derek fait de son mieux pour ne pas faire la grimace qu'il fait à chaque fois qu'il pense à Scott, mais en n'en juger par le rythme cardiaque de Stiles et a son mouvement de recul, il n'a pas très bien réussi.

« Évidement, stupide de moi, ça n'aide pas.

— Tu n'es pas à ton entraînement de crosse, offre Derek. Une branche d'olivier ou ce qui rapproche le plus près possible d'une, c'est tout ce qu'il peut offrir.

La bouche de Stiles se tord, comme si c'était la mauvaise chose à lui dire, juste comme mentionner la participation de Scott dans la défaite de l'Alpha l'est pour Derek.

« C'est amusant, comme manquer la partie la première fois que tu es en première ligne tend à te mettre sur le banc de touche à jamais, spécialement lorsque ton coach ignore que tu combattais des loups-garous. »

Il hausse les épaules et regarde ailleurs. Derek peut presque prétendre qu'il ne sait pas combien cela l'affecte.

« Je pensais quitter l'équipe. Je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter de toute façon. Je n'ai plus à calmer les hormones de Scott à chaque fois que quelqu'un le regarde de travers.

« Non, en effet »

Stiles se laisse tomber sur le dos.

« C'est comme si les derniers mois ne s'étaient jamais produits », dit-il aux arbres plus loin. « Parce que Scott ne veut pas en parler. Allison ne veut pas en parler, Jackson a décidé que j'étais de nouveau invisible et Lydia n'est toujours pas éveillée. Donc à part si je veux faire copain-copain avec toi ou le père d'Allison rien n'est jamais arrivé. »

Derek pense à Laura et aux visites à l'hôpital pour son oncle et à la vie qu'il a laissée derrière lui à New York et qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir reprendre. Il repense à lorsqu'il se faisait pourchasser à travers la ville par la police, lorsqu'il aidait des adolescents et se faisait aider par un groupe idiot d'adolescents qui le haïssaient la plupart du temps.

« C'est arrivé, dit-il.

— Ouep », répond Stiles, il a quelque chose dans son ton et dans le battement de son cœur qui voudrait peut-être dire quelque chose si Derek savait ce qui s'est passé la nuit où son oncle est mort.« Ce l'est »

Il n'y a rien à répondre à cela, donc Derek hoche la tête et retourne au sentier finir son jogging.

Stiles a raison. C'est ennuyeux, du moins lorsqu'il est seul.

*  
Derek tombe, trois jours plus tard, sur Scott et Allison dans les bois trop distrait pour noter leur odeur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Aucun d'eux ne dit un mot.

« Je songe à devenir un ermite dans les bois », dit Stiles lorsque Derek le revoit, près de la propriété, mais pas tout à fait dessus, assis sous un arbre comme s'il l'attendait. « As-tu des trucs pour être un bon ermite? »

Derek le fixe du regard.

« Je veux dire, ouais, peut-être as-tu ton secret ou quelque chose. Les choses sont tendues en ce moment et je pense qu'une vie de solitude et de baies dans une caverne semble merveilleuse.

— Il n'y aucune caverne dans ces bois, dit Derek lentement, au lieu de pourquoi _n'arrêtes-tu pas de venir me trouver?_

— Eh bien, je construirais une maison dans les arbres, ça sera fantastique, soupire Stiles en reposant son dos contre l'arbre levant les yeux. « Scott s'est fait rétrograder sur le banc de l'équipe de crosse parce qu'il ne sait plus jouer sans ses pouvoirs magiques de loup-garou. Le coach est furieux et fait passer des tests de dépistage de drogue, Jackson est suffisant et Scott perd le contrôle d'où mon envie de faire l'ermite. La seule personne saine d'esprit autour de moi est Allison et Allison est occupée à garder Scott occupé.

— Donc, tu es venu me parler... parce que Scott fait la gueule à cause de la crosse. »

Stiles hausse les épaules

« Sa moue boudeuse éclipse la mienne, il fait une pause. Je ferais vraiment un mauvais ermite, n'est-ce pas?

— Ouais », il absolument certain que Stiles ne pourrait pas tenir un jour sans parler à en rendre sourd quelqu'un. « Songes-tu toujours à quitter l'équipe? »

Comme si c'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait, l'expression sérieuse de Stiles disparaît et il sourit à Derek.

« Tu t'en es souvenu! Et heu... Je ne sais pas. Le coach m'aime encore moins maintenant, il pense que j'ai encouragé Scott à prendre des stéroïdes ou quelque chose comme ça et il m'appelle toujours Bilinski. Je pense que s'il vire Scott, je vais m'en aller aussi. Le banc de touche post-loup-garou n'est pas très différent du banc de touche pré-loup-garou. »

Derek reconnait une ouverture, un endroit où il devrait dire quelque d’encourageant, mais il n'y a rien à dire. C'est de la crosse, un sport stupide de lycéen et il ne sait pas comment Stiles peut s'en inquiéter avec tout ce qui s'est passé.

« Ne laisse pas ce que fait Scott influencer tes décisions »,dit-il d'un ton sec après un trop long silence, parce qu'il s'en fout de la crosse, mais il ne pense pas qu'il sera un jour capable de pardonner à Scott d'avoir refusé la vie que Derek doit maintenant vivre seul.

Stiles renifle.

« Ouais, comme si cela allait arriver.

— C'est à toi de décider », Derek le fixe des yeux pendant quelques secondes, n'ayant plus rien à dire.  
Stiles ne semble pas essayer de clore la discussion et Derek se préparait pour son jogging. De ce fait, il lui est facile de lui dire:

« Viens, nous allons courir »  
Et il remet Stiles sur ses pieds.

« Wow, yé, une course avec un loup-garou, ça semble être une bonne idée. »

Derek force un sourire sur son visage.

« T'inquiètes, je n'irais pas trop vite pour toi »

Stiles grogne

« Je suis maudit »

Stiles revient trois fois dans la semaine suivante et ils vont courir. Derek le fait travailler trop fort pour qu'il puisse combler le silence avec ses paroles. Quoique Stiles ne semble pas enclin à essayer lorsqu'ils font une pause pour qu'il puisse mettre les mains sur les genoux et respirer bruyamment. C'est facile de prendre l'habitude de faire son jogging dans les endroits où Stiles a accès facilement, de le faire pour qu'ils puissent courir en rythme jusqu'à ce que Derek devienne impatient ou que Stiles n'ait plus l'endurance pour continuer.

Après, ces trois fois, Stiles arrête de venir. Sans avertissement, ce n'est pas qu'ils aient planifié quoi que ce soit, mais une semaine passe et puis deux, le téléphone de Derek reste silencieux et l'odeur de Stiles ne se retrouve plus près de bois. Lorsque la fin de la troisième semaine passe, les seules personnes à qui Derek a parlé sont les caissiers de l'épicerie et il se sent sur le point de sortir de ses gongs, même si la pleine lune est passée sans incident. Même s'il déteste l'admettre, Stiles est la seule relation qu'il lui reste Beacon hill et il a cessé de venir le voir sans le dire à Derek.

S'il était blessé, Derek l'aurait entendu dire, il l'aurait su d'une manière ou d'une autre, il en est certain. Le shérif serait venu lui poser des questions ou bien il l'aurait lu dans les journaux près de la caisse enregistreuse. Peut-être est-il encore puni ou il a décidé qu'il a payé la dette qu'il croit devoir à Derek. Derek serre les dents et se contente de ça pendant trois autres jours, se demandant s'il ne devrait pas faire des plans pour quitter la ville et trouver une nouvelle meute qui voudrait bien de lui. La plupart du temps, il travaille sur la construction d'une cabane sur sa propriété- cela prendrait plus d'argent et de talent qu'il en a pour réparer la maison et c'est inutile d'avoir une maison aussi grosse pour lui seul

La première chose qu'il fait lorsqu'il a quatre murs, un toit et un sol s'est de rapporté l'une des bibliothèques les mieux en état de la maison. Il y met ses quelques livres quelques-uns de ses favoris venant de New York qu'il a pris en vitesse avant de partir, le peu qui ont survécu au feu et son dictionnaire de Scrabble.

La seconde chose qu'il fait, c'est d'appeler Stiles.

« Mec, tout va bien? demande Stiles à la seconde où il répond au téléphone.

— Quoi? »

Derek peut l'entendre respirer sur la ligne.

« Tu m'as appelé. Je me demandais juste pourquoi, c'est tout, je fais la conversation, comme tu sais, tu ne m'appelles que lorsque tu es poursuivi, par la police, par des chasseurs ou par les deux, » il grogne. « Est-ce que les Argent sont encore à tes trousses. Je pensais qu'ils avaient cessé de le faire, ils suivaient tous Lydia ces derniers temps, effrayé de la voir se transformer en loup à tout moment et —

— Lydia », interrompt Derek avant que Stiles puisse poursuive. « C'est la fille que tu as mentionnée. Celle que mon oncle a attaquée.

— Oui, elle s'est réveillée quelques jours après la dernière fois où l'on s'est vu . J'ai pensé que tu l'avais sûrement entendu quelque part et donc je n'ai pas cru bon t'en informer », Il fit une pause. « Tu ne le savais pas? C'était dans tout les journaux, il y a quelques jours. Elle est même sortie de l'hôpital, maintenant, la même que toujours, rien de différent excepté qu'elle a une mauvaise cicatrice et qu'elle n'a pas du tout envie d'en parler, ce qui est complètement nul.

Derek ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça

« Tu ne savais pas », dit Stiles lentement quelque seconde plus tard.

C'est facile de supposer que Stiles est stupide. Il bredouille et rate des choses, ça ne prend pas les ses d'un loup-garou pour savoir lorsqu'il ment et il ne sait pas quand laisser tomber. Ce que Derek doit toujours garder en tête, c'est que Stiles a fait autant que lui pour entraîner Scott, qu'il a fait face à un alpha et qu'il sait réfléchir rapidement quand les choses tournent mal.

« Je ne savais pas, il affirme en ne laissant rien d'autre transparaître.

— J'imagine que je pensais que quelqu'un aurait— »

Derek peut quasiment entendre les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en place, et ça pourrait être drôle, s'il savait que tous qu'il en obtiendrait, c'était de la pitié. Stiles se rappelle que la famille de Derek est morte et qu'il ne s'est fait aucun ami en étant un fugitif, que Scott ne va jamais près de la forêt sauf lorsque Allison et lui veulent un peu de temps seul et que Stiles est disparut sans l'avertir.

« Je ne lis pas les journaux, dit-il. Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps qu'ils sont remplis de mensonges.

— Vrai », Stiles reste silencieux après ça et Derek raccroche presque avant que l'adolescent puisse faire quelque chose de bête comme de s'excuser.

« J'ai quitté l'équipe de crosse.

— Pourquoi je m'en soucierais? fait sèchement Derek, automatiquement et trop rapidement.

— Mais mon père pense que je devrais quand même pratiquer un sport, brûler de l'énergie, et donc je pensais que j'essaierais d'intégrer l'équipe d'athlétisme, mais j'aurai besoin de plus de séances d'entraînement. Je songe donc à aller courir. Tu as un circuit à me proposer? »

C'est probablement de la pitié. Derek la reconnaît lorsqu'il l'entend, pourtant Stiles est trop impatient pour que ce soit l'unique raison et Derek veut bien connaitre les autres raisons. Il devrait quitter Beacon Hill si c'est pour n'y voir personne.

« Demain, je vais voir à quoi ressemblent les sentiers un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

— Parfait », fait Stiles en présumant que c'est une invitation.

Derek le laisse présumer.

« On se voit à ta maison après les cours. »

*  
Ils vont courir.

Stiles parle de plus en plus à mesure qu'il s'habitue au rythme de Derek, à propos de l'école, de son père, de Jackson, de Lydia et de Danny, mais jamais de Scott ou d'Allison. Le jour où il jacasse toute la course sans jamais reprendre son souffle une fois, Derek accélère le rythme et il obtient une semaine de quasi-silence avant que Stiles s'adapte de nouveau.

Parfois, Stiles l'invite chez lui, là où il y a de l'eau courante et Internet. Toujours lorsque le shérif n'est pas là. Derek y fait sa lessive, prend une douche et mange un repas avec des légumes. Il fait toujours la vaisselle avant de partir. Il supporte le bavardage, l'aide avec ses devoirs et il essaie d'ignorer les livres sur les Universités que le père de Stiles laisse traîner un peu partout.

Cela aide que Stiles les ignore aussi.

Il croise Christ Argent à la station d'essence, le seul endroit où il se rend à part l'épicerie et la maison de Stiles. Argent relève un sourcil.

« Je n'ai pas entendu parler de toi. Je supposais que tu serais partie trouver une nouvelle meute, en ce moment.

— Vous devriez savoir que ce n'est pas si facile. » La proximité d'une meute lui manquait, même lorsque ce n'était que Laura et lui, mais il n'a jamais fait partie d'une meute qui n'était pas sa famille. Il ne pense pas que ce serait la même chose. Ce n'était pas la même chose avec Scott même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment une meute.

« Allez-vous me dire de partir?

— Non, aussi longtemps que tu ne blesses personne. Argent fini de mettre de l'essence dans sa voiture, mais ne bouge pas pour payer et partir. « J'ai entendu Allison et Scott parler l'autre nuit à propos du temps que tu passes avec le garçon Stilinski. Fais-attention. »

Derek ne veut pas lui donner la satisfaction de lui dire comment il est prudent lors de la pleine lune, évitant Stiles lorsqu'il le peut et l'encourageant à être à l'intérieur les fenêtres fermées et verrouillées. Il se contrôle, il n'a jamais blessé quelqu'un lorsqu'il était métamorphosé à moins de le vouloir. Stiles est tous qui lui reste et il est douloureusement conscient chaque fois que l'adolescent se retrouve derrière lui lorsqu'ils courent à cause d'une crampe ou bien se montre empestant la médication qu'il prend pour se garder concentrer combien il est fragile.

« Je ne peux pas lui donner la morsure et je ne le ferais pas si je le pouvais. »  
Argent sourit.

« Aussi longtemps que l'on s'est bien compris »

*  
« Retourne chez toi », dit Derek lorsque Stiles se montre reniflant et éternuant, aux affres d'un rhume assez mauvais. Derek serait surpris s'il était allé à l'école.

La tentative de Stiles de grogner se change en toux

« Non, on avait un rendez-vous- je veux pas dire un rendez-vous, rendez-vous, on avait une sortie entre hommes, une totalement virile sortie entre hommes où nous avions prévu de courir dans les bois pour que l'équipe d'athlétisme ne me garde pas sur le banc même si je n'ai pas la preuve qu'il existe quelque chose comme le banc de touche en —

— Je peux renifler la fièvre d'ici. On va courir quand ça ne te tuera pas.

— Ha, dit Stiles. Je savais que tu te préoccupais de moi. »

Derek choisit d'ignorer la remarque en faveur d'attraper Stiles lorsqu'il chancelle pour le traîner vers l'endroit où il sait sa voiture toujours garée.

« Stiles, tu es un idiot, as-tu conduit jusqu'ici? Pourquoi as-tu fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide? Tu as mon numéro de téléphone, tu aurais pu appeler et annuler.

— Pour être assis sur mon divan à mourir d'ennui? Non merci.

— Pour te reposer et manger de la soupe. Est-ce que ton père sait que tu es malade. Il aurait dû te prendre les clefs.

Le sourire de Stiles est beaucoup trop suffisant.

« J'ai trouvé où il les cachait. Je ne voulais pas te laisser en plan.

— Les clefs. »

Stiles le fusille du regard.

« Les clefs, Stiles. Je ne te laisse pas conduire avec la fièvre. Tu es fils de policier tu devrais le savoir.

Stiles se plaint jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la Jeep, mais il laisse Derek se placer derrière le volant lorsqu'ils s'installent dans le véhicule. Le trajet se fait silencieusement, Stiles est trop occupé à renifler et à grogner tout en cherchant désespérément un mouchoir pour être aussi ennuyants que d'habitude

« Est-ce que les loups-garous ont le rhume, demande-t-il alors qu'il approche de la maison

— Rarement et nous guérissons vite.

— Mec c'est la meilleur raison que j'ai entendu jusqu'à maintenant pour laisser ton oncle me donner la morsure » dit Stiles en s'appuyant de nouveau sur l'appuie-tête de son siège.

Derek appuie sur les freins brusquement.

« Quoi? »

Stiles sursaute.

« Vas-y doucement, ce n'est pas ta stupide voiture de sport. Mon père va me tuer si mes freins ne fonctionnent plus et je n'ai pas les moyens de les faire réparer.

— Mon- L'Alpha, il-

— Oh wow c'est vrai. J'ai oublié que tu n'étais pas là lorsque ça s'est passé. Il m'a offert la morsure, cette nuit-là. J'imagine qu'il pensait que Scott voudrait faire partie de sa meute si j'en étais aussi », il hausse les épaules. « J'ai dit non. »

Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait, serait-il mort en ce moment? S'il avait survécu il serait un loup-garou, il ferait partie de la meute de Derek- même s'il est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une meute pour Derek. Il est peut-être fragile en étant humain, mais au moins il n'a pas à ce s'inquiéter de l'issue potentiellement fatale de la morsure

« bien

— Quoi, tu ne me veux pas comme compagnon loup-garou

— Tais-toi, Stiles. Ne sois pas stupide. »

Stiles ne se tait pas. Il parle a Derek tout le long du trajet jusqu'à sa maison, passant d'un sujet à l'autre comme sa fièvre monte. Derek le traîne à l'intérieur lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire parce que Stiles semble inconfortablement près du délire.

Il trouve des médicaments contre la fièvre dans la salle de bain, une boîte de soupe dans l'armoire et il l'installe sur le divan avec une couverture pendant qu'il prend soin du reste. Lorsque la soupe est prête, Stiles se lamente jusqu'à ce que Derek sorte leur vieux jeu de Scrabble. Ils jouent une partie et puis une autre quand Stiles insiste à dire que Derek a triché et que d'une manière ou d'une autre il s'est servi de ses pouvoirs de loup-garou pour piger les bonnes lettres et puis une autre parce que Derek admet à contrecœur qu'il s'amuse bien.

Shérif Stilinski rentre aux environ de sept heures et se crispe lorsqu'il voit Derek assit sur le sol, les jambes croisées près de la table à café en face du divan où Stiles est couché à moitié endormi fixant ses lettres de scrabble.

« Derek, dit-il avec un signe de la tête.

— Stiles est arrivé malade à l'une de nos séances d'entraînement cet après-midi, » explique Derek, se relevant même si cela fait geindre et se plaindre Stiles. « Je l'ai ramené ici et j'ai pensé lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez. Je vais y aller. »

Il y a un long moment de silence, la main du shérif est sur sa ceinture où il garde son arme.

« Merci, finit-il par dire. « Reste pour dîner. Nous avons de la soupe. »

Derek commence à redire qu'il doit partir, mais Stiles grogne de son divan.

« Derek, s'il te plait, j'ai un mot fantastique en ce moment, tu peux pas partir. »

Il reste, ignore les regards spéculatifs que ne cesse de lui lancer le shérif, et part lorsque, comme sa patience l'a déserté après le souper, Stiles s'endort sur le sofa au milieu d'une partie de _Pioche._ Le Shérif Stilinski le raccompagne à la porte.

« Les séances d'entraînement l'aident beaucoup, dit le Shérif avant que Derek puisse s'excuser. « Je sais que tu penses probablement qu'il n'est qu'un adolescent qui s'incruste dans ton jogging, mais lui et Scott se sont fâché à propose de quelque chose et il semble mieux après avoir couru. »

Derek range la question pour la ressortir plus tard

« C'est quelque chose à faire

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais que je t'ai arrêté et que nous ne nous aimons pas, mais tu aides mon fils et en ce qui me concerne tu es le bienvenue dans ma maison. Reviens pour souper un soir, on vit la plupart du temps de pizza et de mac 'n' cheese, mais c'est quelque chose.

— Dites a Stiles que s'il revient avant d'être complètement remis, je lui fais faire des sprints pendant une heure », dit Derek pour répondre quelque chose et part. Il court tout le trajet jusqu'à sa maison et essaie, de ne pas penser combien être assis avec un jeu de cartes dans une main en regardant Stiles s'endormir le fait sentir chez lui.

« J'ai fait l'équipe, le coach dit que je vais participer à quelques événements », dit Stiles au téléphone presque un mois plus tard. Derek change son téléphone d'oreille en essayant de trouver comment installer la plomberie sous le lavabo qu'il vient juste de poser,bientôt, il va avoir besoin d'appeler un électricien et un plombier pour finir sa cabane.

« Nous allons manger à l'extérieur pour célébrer.

— c'est bien, amuse-toi. »

Stiles soupire comme si Derek mettait sa patience à l'épreuve.

« Non, idiot. Le nous t'incluait. Mets quelque chose qui n'est pas couvert d'intestins de lapin et nous allons venir te chercher à six heures.

Derek baisse les yeux vers son t-shirt, sale à cause de la plomberie, mais sans rien d'autre.

« C'est arrivé, qu'une fois, dit-il sèchement.

— Mon père va être là, tu te souviens? Pas de sang », dit Stiles en raccrochant le téléphone.

Parce que le Shérif lui lance des regards furieux la plupart du temps, Derek finit ce qu'il peut de sa tuyauterie sous l'évier et met des vêtements propres. Juste à temps pour que Stiles fasse klaxonner la voiture de la route- _l'acoustique de la maison de Derek est vraiment bizarre, papa, c'est comme si tu pouvais tout entendre, dit-il lorsque le shérif hausse un sourcil à la soudaine apparition devant eux-_ pour que Derek puisse sortir les rencontrer. Il y va et pour une fois le shérif lui sourit et lui serre la main. Stiles bavarde en fond sonore à propos de relais, de course et de son envie de vouloir essayer le saut à la perche.

« Non, dit Derek automatiquement, pour se rendre compte que le père de Stiles l'a dit en même temps.

— Vous deux, vous êtes casse-pied » boude Stiles, mais il n'arrête pas de sourire et de battre la mesure sur le volant.

Ils vont dans un restaurant que Derek reconnaît de son enfance. Quand Stiles se plaint, le shérif commande une salade au lieu de frites, mais il mange la moitié de ceux de Stiles de toute façon et commande le plus gros cheeseburger qu'ils ont sur le menu. Stiles parle de son équipe, son père commente occasionnellement et Derek mange son burger et participe à la conversation chaque fois que Stiles le frappe.

À la fin du repas, le shérif serre la main de Derek pendant que Stiles radote à la serveuse au sujet de son équipe.

« Je n'ai jamais cru que je te dirais ça un jour, mon garçon, mais merci, il fait une pause. Stiles m'a dit que tu te construis une petite maison sur la propriété. Fais-moi savoir, si tu as besoin du numéro d'un électricien ou quelque chose comme ça. Je connais une entreprise de démolition qui fait les grandes maisons pour pas cher.

— Je pourrais bien vous le demander, dit Derek juste à temps pour Stiles de les interrompre avec encore une fois le récit de ce que son coach a dit sur sa façon de courir.

*  
« Donc, je me demandais, dit Stiles, quelques semaines plus tard, assis sur une chaise branlante et encrassée de saleté que Derek a ramenée de la maison.

Derek roule les yeux.

« Tu te demandes beaucoup de choses, tu vas devoir être un peu plus précis. Il repense à certaines questions que Stiles lui a posées. « Sauf, si c'est à propose de la reproduction des loups-garous, je ne veux toujours pas avoir cette discussion.

— Mec, non», Stiles a une expression de dégoût comme s'il n'avait le l'avait pas fait en trois occasions. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si la moitié des théories sur les loups-garous sont pornographiques, j'ai juste épuisé mes questions et ce n'est même pas une question sur les loups. Je me demandais...

— Dis-le, Stiles.

— J'y viens! Regarde, j'ai cette compétition à l'école la semaine prochaine, la première de la saison et je me demandais si tu allais venir m'encourager. Hum, pas m'encourager tu n'es pas du type à encourager, mais tu pourrais fusilier du regard l'équipe adverse plus que tu ne le fais avec moi?

Sa première réaction est de dire non- presque personne à Beacon ne le reconnaît, mais certains pourraient et il est probablement toujours un criminel à leurs yeux, du moins plus qu'un objet de pitié- sa seconde réaction aussi. Stiles joue avec le bas de son chandail et ne le regarde pas. Derek comprend qu'ils se doivent beaucoup de choses et une après-midi sur les gradins du lycée ne va pas le tuer.

« OK», il ne prend pas la peine de regarder Stiles pour voir sa réaction. « Je vais te cuisiner quelque chose, ensuite.»

Stiles rit et regarde dans la cabane qui n'a encore de four.

« Avec quoi

— Toi, cours et laisse-moi faire.»

Derek ignore l'invitation du shérif Stilinski à s'asseoir à côté de lui sur les premiers bancs et va sur les tout derniers à la place. Il peut très bien voir Stiles peu importe où il est et ainsi il va moins attirer l'attention puisqu' il est hors de vu de la majorité des spectateurs. Il ne reconnaît pas la plupart des personnes présentes, pas qu'il s'attendait à ça, mais après quelques regards en coin, ils le laissent tranquille.

Stiles est avec le reste de son équipe, il lève les yeux vers les gradins occasionnellement et lui envoie la main lorsqu'il l'aperçoit, mais il n'arrête pas de regarder autour ensuite. Chaque fois qu'il lève la tête, son visage s'assombrit un peu plus. Derek serre les dents et essaie de ne pas supposer que c'est de la faute à Scott. Toutefois, sans surprise, Scott et Allison arrivent main dans la main, comme la compétition commence. Allison accroche le regard de Derek et hoche la tête, mais Scott ne regarde même pas lorsqu'elle lui donne un coup de coude. Stiles lève les yeux de la ligne de départ et perd de sa nervosité ce qui est la seule raison qui fait que Derek peut relaxer à son tour.

Stiles finit troisième dans deux courses et premier dans la troisième. Il regarde dans les gradins à chaque fois- parfois vers son père, parfois vers Scott, mais un nombre surprenant de fois vers Derek. Derek prend toujours la peine de le saluer d'un mouvement de tête et une fois il surprend Scott en train de le regarder avec quelque chose comme une grimace.

Lorsque Stiles a terminé, il va vers son père et Derek ne fait pas attention aux conversations, mais il peut facilement identifier la voix de Stiles. Finalement, Stiles monte les gradins et s'arrête pour parler à Scott. La discussion est courte et remplie de malaise. Allison parle plus que Scott le fait, mais Scott le félicite et Stiles sourit à la fin. Il finit de grimper toutes les estrades.

« Combien de tout ça as-tu pu entendre? demande-t-il lorsqu'il est assez près.

— Pas beaucoup. Veux-tu retourner chez toi prendre quelque chose?

— Ouais, je devrais me doucher et d'autre truc comme ça. Je vais te rejoindre quand j'aurais fini à moins que tu veuilles que je te rencontre dans un restaurant?

— J'ai dit que je te préparais un souper, n'est-ce pas? Viens quand tu peux.»

Stiles remue quelques secondes et son cœur bat irrégulièrement. Il finit par hocher la tête.

« Ouais, ouais, assurément.» Il marque un temps de pause. « Nous n'allons pas, genre, manger du lapin fraîchement tué, grillé sur un feu ou quelque chose comme ça, j'espère?»

Derek résiste à l'envie de se frotter le visage, un tic qu'il a attrapé du père de Stiles.

« Tu es trop idiot!

— OK, OK, je faisais que vérifier . À tout à l'heure», sur ces mots Stiles redescend les gradins et rattrape son père.

« Oh mon dieu, sérieusement, un barbecue lougaresque?»

Derek garde ses yeux sur le grill qu'il a installé pas très loin de sa cabane. Il retourne les hamburgers et surveille les légumes.

« C'est la même chose que les barbecues normaux.»

Stiles laisse tomber quelque chose sur le sol près de la porte et s'approche.

« Ouais, mais c'est un loup-garou qui le cuisine

— Est-ce que tu faisais ça toutes les fois que Scott cuisinait lorsqu'il-?»

Stiles rit.

« Mec, Scott est le pire cuisinier de l'univers, tu ne me sembles juste pas le type très domestique.

— C'est juste de la viande et un grille.»

Il y a un silence.

« As-tu besoin d'aide?»

Stiles finit par brûler la moitié des pains parce qu'il n'écoute pas lorsque Derek lui dit qu'ils sont prêts. Aucun d'eux ne mange un seul des légumes que Derek a pris la peine d'acheter et Stiles passe le repas à relater chaque seconde de chaque course même si Derek se souvient probablement de chaque battement de cœur mieux que lui.

Derek est plus heureux qu'il ne l'a été depuis bien avant la mort de Laura.

Stiles a sur lui l'odeur de Scott plus fréquemment après cela, mais il vient toujours voir Derek aussi souvent. Et Derek va à sa maison où il parle de l'actualité avec le shérif et joue à des jeux vidéos et de sociétés avec Stiles. (Lorsqu'il ne l'oblige pas à faire ses devoirs). Derek assiste à chaque course lorsqu'il le peut et Stiles fait l'épicerie avec lui lorsqu'il a enfin l'électricité et un réfrigérateur. Stiles lui achète un calendrier lunaire et un stupide film sur le petit chaperon rouge en blague. Derek lui donne un sweat à capuche rouge pour se venger.

Ils ne sont pas exactement des amis. Derek n'a jamais fait ça avec ses amis et il est prêt à parier que Stiles n'ont plus, mais il n'a pas besoin de définir ce qu'ils sont pour le moment.

« Danny m'a demandé si tu étais mon amoureux aujourd'hui, dit Stiles une chaude après-midi, couché sur le dos près de la cabane de Derek. Il est censé faire des maths mes aucun d'eux n'est incliné à faire quoi que se soit pour que ça se fasse.

Derek ne lève pas les yeux de sa tentative de réparer une table.

« Pourquoi?

— Hum, je sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas un idiot et qu'il a compris que je n'avais pas de cousin Miguel et que tu es en fait Derek Hale, un presque-délinquant ou peut-être parce que tu viens à chacune de mes courses et parfois à mes entraînements, tu viens me chercher à l'école et que tu connais mon père.

Même si Derek ne reconnaissait pas le ton de la voix de Stiles pour savoir qu'il a une question en dessous de tout ça, il aurait entendu son cœur battre plus rapidement.

« Possiblement parce que Scott n'arrête pas de me dire combien je dois être prudent.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

— Penses-tu que je suis stupide? J'ai changé de sujet», Il marque un temps de pause. « Deux fois», encore une pause. « Et puis tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de me questionner à ce sujet. J'ai répondu que j'aurais probablement une vie sexuelle beaucoup plus active si tu étais mon amoureux.»

Derek renifle et obtient beaucoup plus de satisfaction qu'il ne l'admet en imaginant la réaction de Scott à cela.

« Elle le serait probablement, si ton père ne sortait pas son fusil.»

Lorsqu'il relève les yeux, Stiles sourit au ciel et Derek supprime un sourire. Il n'a pas besoin de demander pour savoir qu'ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Nah, il ne tirait pas sur toi. Pas de balle en argent ou rien et même s'il l'envisageait, je ne pense pas qu'il le ferait en considérant le nouveau discours sur le sexe qu'il m'a donné la semaine passée. En plus de certaines choses que les gens de la pharmacie ont certainement dû être perturbés de voir le shérif acheté.

— C'est bon à savoir», dit Derek. « Maintenant, viens ici, si tu ne vas pas faire tes devoirs, tu peux m'aider à poncer la table.»

Lorsque Stiles se lève et approche, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise lorsqu'il embrasse Derek au lieu de prendre du papier à sabler.

Derek lui retourne son baiser et écoute les battements de leurs cœurs battre rapidement, irrégulièrement.

_1- **Henry David Thoreau** , né David Henry Thoreau le 12 juillet 1817 à Concord (Massachusetts) où il est mort le 6 mai 1862, est un essayiste,enseignant, philosophe, naturaliste amateur et poète américain._

_Son œuvre majeure, Walden ou la vie dans les bois, publiée en 1854, délivre ses réflexions sur une vie simple menée loin de la société, dans les bois et suite à sa « révolte solitaire »._


End file.
